


Love You

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, based on rhetts 'love you' and how link won't say it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Link didn't say 'I Love You', but he would show it.





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick written on my phone because I can't stop thinking about that 'Love You'.

Link didn't say _I love you,_ but he would show it.

He'd show it in his mixtapes and playlists, snapping closed the tape player and clicking down play as they sunbathed in the garden. He would remark the tape was from ‘96 as if to remind Rhett of their years together, and Rhett would sigh happily and rest his hands beneath his head.

He would show it as he told Rhett to buckle up, refusing to start the car until he had done so. He would rest his hand on Rhett’s knee as they rolled up to stop lights and give a light squeeze and Rhett would squeezes his fingers back.

Link would never write _'I Love You’_ s either, instead decorating Rhett’s anniversary card with shoddy doodles and a Polaroid of the two of them cut into a heart. His 'Love You’ would come later that night in rose petals and battery powered candles and Lionel Richie playing on a crackling record player. His _'Love You_ ’ would be felt, and not said.

Regardless, Rhett knew. Knowing all Link's silly worries and gentle hugs and sleepy kisses were his heart loving him before his mouth could process the words. He knew each time Link's hand lingered on his shoulder or their gaze met, that Link loved him endlessly. He knew as Link curved his back as they made love and he knew as Link curled closer to Rhett as he slept. He knew as Link made his favourite berry tea and when he selected Rhett’s favourite movie for their date night.

Link's love was physical, and powerful, and everlasting. His love language was silent, but Rhett spoke it _fluently._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
